Do you beleive in magic?
by PandaMuffin123
Summary: A collection of what you never saw at mello's headquarters during the investigation. You should read my other story "smiles to a brighter past" first, but it makes sense without reading it if you're lazy.
1. pictures to burn

**AN.**

**Wowee! I haven't written a story in...i think over a year! That's amazing! Ok, so here's the deal. This is a great chapter that I shortened from my sequal to _Smiles to a brighter past _that I have discontinued. I just had no will to continue it. I plan on posting a new "chapter" which is just going to b a notice stating that i'm not doing it anymore and telling you guys what to do if you want to know what happens. I just liked this chapter so much that im making a one shot out of it!(:**

**I'm considering making chapters of one shots on this story. They'll tell some of the things thhat happened to linda and mello between what you saw.**

**Now on to business. I did something really pethetic. I was reading all my favorite stories over again and I clicked on my own by mistake. I was like "OMG!!!! This story is great!! Which one is it?!" I scrolled to the top and it was mine. How do you forget something like that??!?!?? I ended up reading it over again and every chapter of my own story was a suprise!! Amazing what the mind can forget.**

* * *

Linda sat, legs crossed on one of mello's couches in the hideout. She was using her artistic brilliance to scetch something the japanese task force had asked her to. A picture of near and a picture of her fiance mello.

"Mello. Are you...sure?" she said, with a worried expression.

Mello looked over at her pausing in mid-bite of his chocolate. He sat it down on the table and slowly stood up. Linda was on the verge of tears. What if this picture, the one **she **herself drew, was the cause of he fiance and her old best friend's death? Mello walked over to her and plopped down on the couch while trying to sneek a peek art the sketches. Linda ripped the carefully out of the scetch book and handed them to mello. He looked them over and smirked.

"I'm sure. And these are perfect!" he genuinely smiled. "Just like my little princess here."

Linda giggled and nervously fixed her hair. She was shaking. She would be a wreck until she knew mello was safe.

"Relax." mello said cupping her face in his hands. He gave her a quick but loving kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"but how do you know you'll be safe?"

"you drew us from when we were kids. I don't look too much like that anymore. And what are the odds near still looks like that?"

He had a point. It made her feel a little better. Mello fell back on the couch pulling linda ontop of him. They cuddled for a minute.

"So..ya still sick?" He asked linda remembering her latest excuse not to go to the store.

"yes!" she let out a fake cough right into his face.

He laughed a little,

"aww...too bad..."

He pulled her forehead onto his.

"Cause I wanted to have some fun tonight."

He kissed his fiance passionatly, but sweetly.

"You're just trying to suduce me into going to the store and buying you chocolate."

"is it working?"

"i guess...." she got up and stated putting on her jacket. It was the same one near had give her so many years ago. Linda grew up to be a little small. So it only needed to be let out around the chest and arms.

"Don't take too long. Because when you get back, your mine until morning." He winked and Linda laughed.

"but I thought that was disgusting!!" linda said laughing even harder.

Mello blushed thinking of how he found out about the birds and the bees. It happened so long ago.

"That rat told you?!" he said in disbeleif.

"He told me absolutely everything!" she giggled. "and I thought it was cute."

"ooh la la!" mello said in a seductive tone.

"you're such a perve mello!...but I guess you're my perve."

Matt, who had been sitting in a chair queitly playing video games finally spoke up.

"If you guys are going to do that, please don't let me hear you. I'll get nightmares!" he said, not looking up from his Nintindo DS.

They all laughed. They were all happy. They all felt safe and together.

* * *

Linda's eyes snapped open. She sighed. So..just another dream.... She had been having a lot of dreams about times she, mello, and matt had.

"maybe...i just miss them, aot more than I thought" she said sadly.

She got out of bed and trudged down stairs to join near and watari in the investigation room.

**AN.**

**Okay, that's it. I hpoe you enjoyed it, Please review!!(:**


	2. Pretty hair

**AN.**

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!! Do you want to know why? While I was uploading my last chapter, I had to set up the story. I did everything and I got to the place where it asks you what characters it involves most. I deeply considered not doing anything for that. "It involves Linda and they won't have her." Due to fanfiction's increasing popularity and advances, I wanted to make sure. I scrolled down and sure enough, THERE SHE WAS!!!!!!**

**I almost lost my mind!!! I remember when "smiles to a brighter past" was one of 15 stories you could find when you typed in "Linda" on search and now I think there are about 50!!!**

**I've been gone so much longer than I thought...**

* * *

"Oh my word!! You are so pretty!!!!"

Mello was getting slightly aggravated. Since he had captured the yagami girl, Linda had done nothing but be nice to her, and that wasn't the point. The point was to scare her enough to get the point across when mister yagami saw her. Mello sighed and watched.

"R-really?" sayu yagami said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Of course! You have such beautiful hair too! I'm so jealous, I've had this awful red hair since I can remember!"

"Oh, I think it's lovely!"

The girls laughed. Mello was honestly a little bit jealous. She was supposed to be paying attention to him! They were dating after all. He was being a perfectly good boyfriend.

"why won't Linda leave that girl alone! She used to be the master of torture!" He whispered to Matt, who was putting a new game into his game boy.

"well..." he said turning it on "she hasn't had female contact in forever has she? Think about it, even back at wammy's, she roomed with us. And you keep her locked up here with just me and you..."

"I don't keep her locked up here!" mello said, raising his voice a little.

"well, girls need girl time I guess."

Mello thought about that. He would be perfectly happy if her were locked up with Linda and some other chick. Sandy from wammy's maybe?

He imagined the boy crazy, obsessive sandy who used to like near. Didn't she have a near doll she made in art? Wouldn't she kiss it and hug it and...

"AHHHH!!!!! CRAZY!!!!!!" mello screamed.

Linda and sayu stopped their chattering to look at him. Even Matt, who had been deep into his game looked up.

"dude...........y-?!"

"never mind!" he turned around in his spinning chair to face the computer screen. Then he over heard something.

"Haha, Yea, he does have great hair doesn't he?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! You are so lucky, he has such a cute face too!"

"Don't forget his gorgeous eyes!"

Wow, were they talking about him? He looked at his reflection in the computer screen.

'yea, I'm pretty hot' he thought to himself. 'I guess she has good taste'

"yea, enough about your boyfriend, who's the cutie with the game boy?"

* * *

**AN.**

**Just a cute little chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review!!^^**


	3. A Firey Explosion

**A.N.**

** Well, I've gotten out of my writers' block and after spending hours on Fan Fiction reading my own stories, and reading all my favorites, I'm officially ready to get started!**

**So, I can't believe I haven't thought to write this one before. This one is about the saddest point in Linda's life: The death of her fiance, Mello. Welp, I hope you enjoy![=**

Linda sat nervously staring intently at her television. Mello had left earlier today to do the most dangerous thing he could possibly do.

XxXxFLASHBACKxXxX

"_Mello PLEASE! You can't do this! You can't leave me! I couldn't go on if...if..." Linda looked down and lowered her volume. "...if something happened to you..."_

_Mello walked the short distance over to the love of his life. He tilted her chin up until she was facing him directly and stared into her eyes. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen._

"_Linda...I'm not afraid of dying tonight, but I'm still afraid...I'm afraid that ill never see these beautiful green eyes again..." Mello had been calm until now. He had been trying to calm down his fiance for almost an hour now and she made a perfectly sensible argument and it was starting to get to him. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes. She was so beautiful. What if he really never saw her again? He leaned forward a bit and nuzzled her nose with his and placed his chin over her shoulder. _

_After a few moments of being silent, Mello finally spoke up. "I love you Linda..."_

_Linda began crying and there was no stopping the flow of tears now. "I...I..." she stuttered "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MELLO! ICH LIEBE DICH FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER!" she rammed her moist face into hiz chest for comfort. She took the deepest inhale she could through the river of tears. He smelled like honey, chocolate and 'obsession for men' cologne. HE let the scent flow through her mind for what seemed like hours. _

_Matt walked in, pumped up for what was coming. _

"_Linda! Me and Mello HAVE to go!" he hurried in and waited for them to separate. Mello, held her tight and let her go a little. He got one last look into her eyes and gave her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Apart from his warm lips and the pleasurable tingle of his lips, she felt something hot and wet emerge from his eyes. The tears had finally began rolling. _

_The broke apart and he held her hand for a minute before letting go. _

_Linda walked over to Matt. They stared at each other for a minute before Linda threw herself at him, giving him the biggest tightest hug Matt had ever felt._

"_I love you Matt, please, be safe...'_

_He blushed a little and finally returned the hug. "I love you to Linda." he said, looking for an angry reaction from Mello. But mello understood. It could be the last hug, the last I love you, and for himself, his last kiss._

"_they got their stuff ready quickly and began towards the door. _

"_please...please be careful...watch out for each other and don't do anything stupid..." she said, one hand holding the other/_

"_This whole thing is stupid and reckless baby, but it has to be done." mello said, opening the door. Matt hurried out while mello stood at the door looking at Linda for just another moment. Just to get one last look._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Linda sat on her bed, clutching tightly the giant pink teddy bear Mello and Matt had won at the fair for her once. The T.V was blaring the sirens and flashing the lights of her friend's and fiance's car/motorcycle chase. She could hardly see it through her blurred vision. The tears were like a wall preventing her from seeing. She could hardly tell who was who. It was hard to see anything at all.

CRACK!

"MAAAAATTT!" she screamed. She wiped her tears and saw matt fall to the ground. She watched his eyes close slowly. He was dead. "MATT!" she repeated. She was in such shock that she could hardly even cry. She just relived her last hug from Matt in her head over and over again. Then she pause. 'Matt is dead...' she said in her head. 'but where's mello!' She panicky watched the screen. He was still alive for now. She stood up quickly and screamed "MELLO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

He felt the wind whipping past him. 'What was I thinking?' Mello said to himself. 'I'm not going to make it.' He was surrounded by the sounds of sirens and motors. Where the hell was Matt? He was supposed to be with him. He turned his head around for a brief moment. 'He's gone!' There's no way he's dead! He's played to many racing games for that to happen! He's just a little behind!'

He rode until it seemed that police were far behind. A building was comming up fast and it seemed like a perfectly fine place to retreat. He parked inside and was overtaken with the feeling of relief. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side.

"FUCK!"

he clenched his teeth and felt the pain again in his leg. And then his arm. He felt hot, thick liquid ooze from his wounds and he dropped to his knees. He felt it again in his stomach, and then in his shoulder. His vision was almost gone and he was beginning to get numb.

'This is it' he thought. 'I'm done. It's over. You better catch him near. If you don't, I'll haunt you forever.' he joked with himself. All of the sudden, he saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Linda's.

With his last breath, he mumbled "i...love you."

And he was surrounded by fire and explosion.

After a few moments of watching, her worst fear came true

CRACK CRACK CRACK!

Before her eyes, the love of her life was being shot to death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOOO!"

Then suddenly. The whole building was engulfed by a fiery explosion.

"MELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" She snapped. She was half crying and half screaming. In a fit of rage, he knocked the T.V. In the floor and flipped over the table. She ripped her bear in half and tore out the soft white insides. Then the sanity returned to her. She slid down the wall and sat with her head on her knees. Crying with no end, she only had herself to rely on now. She was alone. And her heart was broken.

**A.N.**

**Oh man, I was really getting into that when I was typing that up. It almost made me cry!**

**Anyway, please review! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
